The Spaceman and his Brothers
by Dew That Is Blue
Summary: Xephos is found by Honeydew and Xephos is hurt and cant remember anything. Will he find his brothers? Rated T because Yogscast (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)


**Xephos the Spaceman and his Brothers**

**xOx**

A Yogfic by a Yognaught.  
Aka, I still don't own.

**xOx**

**_Part 1: Xephos' POV_**

"Captain! We are under attack, we must retreat!"

The speaker buzzed with static, barely communicating the message. Those on board rushed around frantically, doing whatever they could to halt the star-ship's doomed trajectory and get away from the attacking ship.

"Yes, we must. All crew to the escape pods! I will release them in two minutes! Go now!" replied Captain Xephos.

"But Captain, what abo-" the voice started, but the Captain interjected.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, I WANT EVERYONE OFF THIS CRAFT IMMEDIATELY!" He boomed over the speaker, cutting off the member of his crew.

A shaky voice answered, "Yes, Captain!"

A few moments later, the speaker crackled once again, "All men are aboard the pods. All except you, Captain!" The voice shakily confirmed.

"Good, I'm deploying the pods now," the blue-eyed man paused, "you have been my best crew, I wish we could have arrived as we planned but it was not to be... Goodbye, friends."

And with a tear in his luminous eyes he pressed the button and watched his friends being launched back home, safe and sound.

That fate was not the one for Xephos, though. As his crew were launched away several lasers attacked his engines violently, causing him to plummet downward towards the blocky planet below; Minecraftia.

Xephos' eyes were burning blue as he did everything in his power to slow the doomed vessel, but nothing could be done. Brushing back his jet black raven hair, he straightened his clothes. Even in moments of peril he always wanted to look sophisticated.

That was until his computer seemed to scream that the lockdown protocols and memory wipe were commencing. Xephos panicked, desperately trying to turn off the wipe but it was too late.

His last thoughts were of his two brothers, S-

He never got to finish his thought. There was a blinding flash of light and a noise so loud it could be heard on his planet loud and clear. Everything went black, which was his worst fear come true.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 2: General POV**_

The dwarf, Honeydew, was stunned at the falling vessel and, being the curious and kind-natured dwarf he was, went to investigate.

Over and down the hill he climbed, hoping that whatever was in that ship was still alive.

As he approached the ship he saw a pale blue light in the darkness of the wreckage. He ran as fast as he could towards it, searching for the fading light. He heared a faint moan as he did.

**_Xephos' POV_**

My eyes wanted to open to let in the dazzling light, I did not understand why and I did not know why I didn't recognise the concept, but nevertheless I let them open. But I instantly shut them in an attempt to reduce the pounding in my head.

I heard the clanking of metal moving, my body stiffening, I slowly opened my eyes once again to reveal a pale blue light on a strange and unknown being's face. I tried to move but soon realised half my body was trapped under... Uhh... Whatever it was I was under.

The being suddenly put on a face of pity and began moving the metal off my limbs. Upon being freed, I jumped up and tried to run. Despite the pain I was feeling all over my body, I ran. I didn't even know why I ran but I did.

The only thing I could hear was a strange language being called after me. Then I tripped and there was nothing, just the darkness. Again.

_**Honeydew's POV**_

I saw the man who fell from the sky trapped under the debris, so instinctively I moved it for him, hoping to gain his trust. He seemed confused and in pain.

I moved the debris and, to my surprise, he bolted like a spooked horse. The only difference between the two was that this being was limping and clutching his side.

I called after him, "Wait, please wait! I won't hurt you!" But my call did nothing.

I panicked as I saw him fall and not get back up. I sprinted to his side to find him unconscious, thank Notch.

I managed to carry the man to my home and set him up on a bed. I removed his jacket, shoes and socks and placed them at the end of his bed.

As I hung up his jacket, I saw a glimmer. So I had a look, searching through the fine fabrics. I found a gold pin. The name carving was worn but still readable. Xephos, it said. What a peculiar name.

A sudden scream woke me from my thoughts. I turned to the source of it saw the spaceman-, er, I mean Xephos, muttering in a panic and tossing in his bed, obviously in a great deal of pain.

I walked to his side holding him attempting to calm him, when he bolted upright, his blue eyes blazing in pain and confusion.

He started to say words that resembled names, two names. Then, curling up, he painfully sobbed in his knees, shaking his head and repeating the word 'dark' as if it was his greatest fear.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 3: Xephos's POV**_

I woke in a strange place with more things I didn't understand and th-that creature staring at me. It frightened me, even though my whole being told me I could trust it. I'm not sure if I wanted too.

I hadn't realised the room seemed to glow blue, not until I saw the mirror next to me. My eyes were a luminous blue, almost as bright as the stars themselves. I jumped back in shock falling onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Oof," a large breath of air escaped me.

The thing approached me calmly.

"No, no, no please," I pleaded, holding my arm over my head, "d-don't hurt me."

I tried to stop myself from crying but I didn't succeed. I was terrified of this unknown world where I didn't understand most words, things, creatures, and perhaps most of all, depressing as it was, me. Who was I?

_**Honeydew's POV**_

The spaceman jumped back at the sight of himself in the mirror landing with a thud. I walked toward him only to have him cry out, seemingly pleading me to spare his life. I didn't understand all the words, I suppose that was just his language. Whether they had the same meaning or not was a mystery.

My heart went out to the lost spaceman. I felt so sorry for him. I mean, I knew how he felt, having no-one left. Although, he didn't seem to have that pain in his glowing eyes that spoke of someone he missed. It was more like there was someone he forgot.

_**Xephos' POV**_

I felt a small chubby hand touch my shoulder which made me jump so high I could hit the roof, if I weren't on the floor, that is.

I looked up, realising my face was glowing. My eyes grew big but as the creature looked at me with kindness they went back to normal. My eyes still glowed, but not as powerful as the emotions that mixed to cause it had seemingly disappeared.

He brushed back my hair; it was drenched in sweat but he didn't seem to care. And for the first time I was able to remember, which was almost nothing - even the events of the past few hours were a blur, this creature seemed the one thing I could trust most. I realised I could trust him with my life.

_**Honeydew's POV**_

While I tried calming the distressed Xephos, he looked up at me with a glow of trust for me in his eyes as his crying slowed to shaky breaths. He let me help him into his bed and he slept soundly for the rest of the night. Thank Notch.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 4: (Still) Honeydew's POV**_

I woke just as the first light of dawn appeared. I was feeling quite satisfied as I got up to check on the spaceman.

I walked into his room to find the bed empty. I panicked, not knowing how long the man had been gone. I looked to the end of his bed to find his belongings gone. I ran to the front of the house to find the door wide open and a sigh of relief left my lips.

I smiled at him, in awe. There he was, happily under a tree, watching the sun rise. But that awe soon turned to shock.

_**Xephos' POV**_

The bright light in the sky was amazing; full of wonderful colours I felt I had never seen. And all these things around me were full of colour and life, oh how I loved it. It was beautiful.

I heard footsteps behind me; it was the creature. I realised I still didn't know it's name, or even what it was.

I heard a hiss to my right and turned to see what produced it. I yelled out and began edging backwards, as the hiss grew louder and the monster grew in size, flashing violently. Before I could do anything something shoved me harshly away as a humongous 'Boom!' was heard.

Completely terrified and acting without a thought to the consequences, I violently removed the thing on top of me and ran. Brightly glowing tears streamed down my face, falling to create small fluorescent droplets on the path on which I was running.

I kept running and running until my legs could move no more. Collapsing in a pathetic heap, I sobbed. My eyes were burning, head throbbing, for who knows how many reasons, and many other places that were cut and bruised from an event I could no longer remember.

_**Honeydew's POV**_

As the creeper began to explode I knocked the spaceman away, definitely not expecting to be shoved aside and certainly not to see him run away with his eyes glowing ferociously, leaving small glowing droplets of tears on the path he had taken.

I guess he'll just run himself out, I thought to myself. I began to follow the glowing tears.

_**General POV**_

As Honeydew neared a clearing he heard the, now familiar, sounds of the spaceman's sobs. He had never been aware someone could cry this much before. He decided that now was a good time as any to get properly acquainted with Xephos. The dwarf approached the sobbing spaceman, taking care not to startle him too much.

Honeydew quietly sat beside him and waited.

_**Xephos' POV**_

As the creature sat beside me I began to realise how stupid I had been. All that he had ever done was to help, but not once did I show any signs of thanks. I turned my head to him and said, "Thank you."

He jumped at my sudden voice then chuckled at himself and turned to me with a heart warming grin. He had accepted.

_**Honeydew's POV**_

I wasn't expecting him to speak so soon but I was glad he did. I put on my grandest, most welcoming grin and said, "Hello, my name is Honeydew, I am a dwarf, formerly from Khaz Modan!"

Xephos looked at me and said my name, testing it to make sure he gotten it correct. And with a nod from me, he smiled.

_**Xephos' POV**_

'Honeydew...?' I said with caution hoping not to offend this "Honeydew". I was grateful when he nodded. Then I realised he was waiting for my name.

So I replied, "Hello my name is- uhh...' My smile faded as I wracked my brain for a name, more specifically, mine.

To my surprise the 'dwarf,' as he called himself, saw my confusion and said, "I believe your name is Xephos," pointing to the badge on my jacket.

I froze at the sound of my name. It felt right and sounded like me.

Relieved I spoke again, "Xephos, ok then and I'm from - oh, gods, I c-cant remember!' Hyperventilating, I stood and began pacing, pulling at my hair.

I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, almost passing out. Thankfully the dwarf caught me, helping me walk to the house.

**xOx**

As I sat in a room Honeydew began to tell me stories to obviously attempt to get my mind off things. It helped- but not much.

I didn't understand why my memories- well, why I have none.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 5: Honeydew's POV**_

Over the next few days, Xephos became very skinny and weak. Obviously the food here didnt have the same nutrition he needed to survive, so I decided to take him to Sjin. ((Beta's Note: That's Ss-gin, by the way, not Shin.))

Sjin was a farmer, he knew of all plants and crops. He was the best choice and would be the one to know what was best for his spaceman friend. I tamed two horses, well a pony and a horse, and we set off to Sjin's farm.

Xephos was cautious of the horses at first but after being nudged playfully by it, he laughed and befriended the creature.

_**Xephos' POV**_

Honeydew led my horse toward a 'farm,' whatever that was. I payed close attention to my surroundings, taking in all the light of the 'sun'- it just looked like a very large star to me. The dwarf's voice pulled me out of the scenery and my eyes settled on a great building.

We dismounted and Honeydew began calling out to see if anyone was there. I sighed and looked around, I saw a purple flash and person came into view with eyes wide and glowing, very much like mine, very much.

Unfortunately it disappeared as quickly as it came. A voice in my head that was distant but close, seemed vaguely familiar and I didn't know why.

I heard voices and saw Honeydew walk off leaving me with the brown haired stranger that stood before me. He turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Xephos..." He whispered so softly as if he couldn't believe what was clearly in front of him.

I just stood there awkwardly.

He scared the living day-lights out of me as he came rushing forward, embracing me in a brotherly hug.

"Oh, Xephos, look at you! It's been so long! Where have you been, we've been waiting for you for months!" The dirty farmer exclaimed in delight.

I replied awkwardly, "Uhh I'm sorry, but I think you've got me mixed up with someone else… I don't know you..." the man's face fell.

"Xephos, stop joking around!" He retorted, slightly annoyed.

"I told you, I think you've mistaken me for someone else!" This time he was frantic.

_**General POV**_

"Oh, Xephos, please! It's me! Don't you recognise me, it's Sjin!-"

And with that simple name Xephos froze and his eyes blazed. Flashes in his mind caused him to hold his head and scream in pain, he stumbled backwards into the water and passed out.

xOx

oXo

xOx

_**Part 6: Sjin's POV**_

As Xephos fell into the water I jumped in and yanked him out, pleading he was alright. "Oh brother, what happened to you?" I whispered soothingly, stroking his cheek.

A tear of joy fell as Xephos stirred. He opened his glowing eyes and called my name in disbelief.

_**Xephos' POV**_

"Sjin...?" I opened my eyes to see Sjin look upon me with relief. "Oh, Sjin, how could I forget that ugly mug!?" I teased, giving his shoulder a small nudge, making him laugh hysterically.

I grinned and slowly got up, almost falling flat on my face. Again, Sjin caught me and helped me inside.

As I sat down I remembered the purple face staring at me. "Sjin..."

"Yes?" he replied happily.

"Where's... uhh... Ryi- No, Ryth- Ryth- Rythian! Yes, that's it! Sjin, where's Rythian?" I asked hopefully.

Sjin was about to say something when the purple man materialised around me in an embrace.

"Hello, brother," he said with glee as he stepped back

"Rythian! Oh thank the heavens!" I exclaimed running to him and hugging him again. I motioned for Sjin to join and he did.

"Oh dear, uhh... Xephos? Maybe you should lie down," Sjin said, sounding very concerned

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, confused. But before I got an answer my head started spinning and my eyes burned painfully bright. I heard screaming - I didn't know who it was but I think it was me.

I could see Sjin cover his eyes in shock. Rythian tried speaking to me but his voice seemed too far away for me to comprehend the words.

The last thing I saw was purple eyes and a great purple fog cover my vision, then nothing. I was on the floor in a heap, unconscious.

_**General POV**_

Before his eyes closed, turning his world into nothingness he saw his two brother's horrified faces for reasons he didn't know and maybe never would.

It felt wrong to do it but he was only going hurt himself.

"I'm sorry... Brother."

With tears welling up in Rythian's eyes he whispered strange words, eyes blazing purple with magic and he forced the fog over Xephos.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 7: General POV**_

Honeydew walked in. "I have the-' he began, before stopping in shock when he saw the spaceman's limp form.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO XEPHOS!" he yelled

"He is very ill, Honeydew! I simply gave him a nice sleep, I would never harm my brother!" Rythian explained

"Br-brother?!" Honeydew exclaimed with wide eyes. "This cannot be, he is a spaceman! I found him, he has no memory of his past!" huffed honeydew

"Yes, now, help us get him into a bed so we can tend to him!" Sjin said hurriedly.

They carried the sleeping Xephos upstairs and placed him in a bed. He began to sweat and became hot before dropping suddenly. With his temperature changing at the speed it was he would be dead within minutes.

"Get me some towels and the yellow berries you can find in my kitchen!" ordered Sjin. The sudden return of the raven-haired man's memories had shifted his nervous system, causing possible mental and physical trauma. The spaceman was dying, and they only had one chance to save him.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 8: Sjin's POV **_

_((Authors Note: from here on in is by the beta, Lady of Something. Cause I had no clue how to end it 0.o))_

Honeydew rushed downstairs to get the towels and berries as Rythian stood in the corner, silently fretting. I began checking his vital signs, making sure he was still... alive. His breaths were alternating between shallow and fast and deep and slow, and his heartbeat was that of a hummingbird's wings. Honeydew rushed back upstairs, his footfalls heavy on the wood as he ran. He dumped the items I had requested on the bedside table and stood back, trying not to get in my way.

"Rhythian!" I barked, and my brother seemed to understand my message.

He doused the fabrics in water and I gave a nod before crushing the berries, releasing the red juices they contained. I placed them on the towel and watched as the red soaked through the fibres as if it were blood. Shaking my head to dispel the thoughts, I placed the fabrics over Xephos' face, and Honeydew surged forward.

"What are you doing! You're gonna kill him, how is he meant to breath?!" he shouted, fear colouring his tone.

I brought my hands up, palms facing towards the worried dwarf. Rhythian had moved forward at the dwarf's shout, is sword easing itself out of it's sheath ever-so-slightly.

"Hey, it's OK! Don't get violent, there. See, he's fine!" I said, not sure which of the two I was directing my words to. But it seemed to do the trick.

Rythian dropped his blade and Honeydew directed his gaze towards the ill spaceman. I grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse. It had grown stronger - the berries were working their magic. The dwarf watched in awe as the cloth on Xephos' face began glowing, the luminous blue of the alien mixing with the red to form a purple glow that enveloped his entire body in its magics.

As we watched in awe, the glow faded, leaving the towel a rich, royal purple. I removed it to reveal Xephos' face, no longer pale and clammy as it was before. A slight glow emanated from his closed eyes, signifying his health and I gave a satisfied smile. It had worked, and my brother was safe.

**xOx**

**oXo**

**xOx**

_**Part 9: General POV**_

The dwarf and the three brothers set off into the sunset, ready for their next great adventure. They had long abandoned their fears and misgivings, knowing that the others would always be there to protect them. The dwarf would always be there to build a shelter from the demons that haunted the night, the farmer would always be there to provide sustenance and healing when they were hurt, the magical one with the purple eyes would always be there to take them away from danger and the spaceman with the glowing blue eyes would always be there to save them, keep them together and provide a light in the darkness.

And so it was for the rest of time.

**xOx ****_FIN_**** xOx**

**oXo**

_(Authors Note: Hey guys this is my second fanfic *claps* *waits for more claps* no? ok then... ANYWAY as my friend LoS has said i gots the writters block and had no clue how to finish dis story :P Please leave a reveiw and i will be very happy :D (this lso alows me to annoy LoS about it at school :3 Bai meh Fwends!)_

_(Beta's Note: Heya, LoS here. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the un-equalness of the last bit to the rest of the story - Dew got writer's block. It happens to the best of us. Anyway, I thought it was brilliant and I'm pretty sure I went into shock at one point. She took great delight in my constant repeatings of 'What is this... What is this... WHAT IS THIS?!' Make sure to give Dew lots of heart-worming reviews - and yes, that typo was deliberate. Ain't never gonna let you live that down, either. The review for her other story made her incredibly happy and I have decided to never introduce her to coffee._

_T-t (fn),_  
_LoS :D )_


End file.
